


【鸣佐】暴雨成灾

by nonionoinon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonionoinon/pseuds/nonionoinon
Summary: r18，现pa，大纲流，搭便车遇上前男友。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	【鸣佐】暴雨成灾

**Author's Note:**

> r18，现pa，大纲流，搭便车遇上前男友。

0  
佐助打定主意，要是那家伙说些“好久不见分外想念”之类的无聊客套话，就狠狠给他一拳，然后把他扔下车去。

1  
接过关卡审查员递回来的证件，佐助脚踩油门呼啸而去。此处与土之国接壤，人烟稀少，四野黄沙枯草，一片荒凉，唯有一条公路如巨蟒蜿蜒匍匐于大地之上，景象倒也算得上壮阔。  
佐助此行是代表音隐科研所与土之国企业进行洽谈，这差事本落不到佐助头上的，谁知临行前，本该负责此事的水月突然感冒，转眼间又卧床不起，是绝对没法前往土之国的了。所以说为什么要喝酒喝到人事不知夜宿街头，看着眼前双手合十，一脸讨好地说着“就拜托你了，回来请你吃番茄宴”的水月，佐助只好叹了口气，接下了这份差事。  
车子开不多久，前方隐约出现一条人影，正拼命挥动手臂，人影身旁一辆汽车，应该是车子开到半途，不幸突发故障，向过路行人求援的旅客。大抵是看到佐助的车，对方更加急切地挥舞着手臂，就差在原地上蹿下跳了。  
待车开得近了，佐助定睛一看，那顶着一头耀眼金毛的，不是漩涡鸣人又是谁？  
他本想直接加速开过，仔细一想此处极少有车辆往来，自己若就此开走，对方恐怕再难遇上旁人。到底不好意思将人丢下，佐助降低车速，打下车窗，鸣人急忙凑近，看到车内的人先是一愣，接着露出佐助再熟悉不过的傻兮兮的笑来，挠头说：“是你啊，佐助，真巧。”  
佐助冷淡点头，朝他身后汽车抬起下巴：“车坏了？”  
“水箱漏了。”  
佐助下车检查，果不其然，水箱正滴滴答答地渗着水，似乎连散热管也漏了，状况极其惨烈。  
“没救了。”佐助言简意赅地吐出三个字，转头一瞥，见鸣人仍在挠头傻笑，便自然而然接道，“你怎么搞的？真是个白痴吊车尾。”  
此话一出，二人皆是一愣，熟悉的字眼兜兜转转，带出一缕少年时代的余韵，将二人缠绕其间。  
佐助不着痕迹地转移话题：“所以你打算怎么办？”  
鸣人十分苦恼：“已经打了拖车电话，对方一直没过来。我是代替卡卡西老师到土之国演讲的说，这次演讲很重要，迟到就惨了。”  
“上车。”  
“啊？”  
佐助见鸣人一脸搞不清状况的模样，不耐地重复了一遍：“上车，我载你。”  
“哦哦，那就谢谢佐助啦。”

于是二人上车，佐助继续开车，鸣人坐在副驾。五分钟之后佐助就后悔了，鸣人专注的视线实在令人无法忽视，看得佐助浑身不自在，若是出声呵斥，倒好像自己太过敏感似的。佐助知道鸣人是想对自己说什么，可他并不愿听。  
鸣人终于开口：“刚刚说到卡卡西老师，佐助你知道吗，卡卡西老师现在是火影哦，他当初教我们的时候就是个懒散大叔，还爱看小黄书，真是完全想不到呀。还有小樱，小樱现在居然当了医生，以前我喜欢恶作剧，每次都被她修理得好惨，我还以为她会去练拳击……”  
鸣人宛如多年好友重逢叙旧，絮絮叨叨地描绘着同学们的生活，就好像两人之间的裂隙从来不曾存在过一般。佐助心不在焉地应着，时不时把鸣人提及的人名从自己脑海深处拉出来对照。与鸣人不同，他和这些同期交情一般，对于他们中的绝大多数人，佐助不过有个“好像确实是有这么个人”的印象罢了。  
就在佐助以为鸣人要不停讲下去的时候，那家伙突然以一种无比怀念的语气说：“我啊，曾经想过和佐助一起旅行，现在坐在佐助的车里，就好像愿望实现了一样。”  
这说的是什么话！佐助握着方向盘的手不自觉地掐紧了。他深知鸣人所言并非对旧情人的惺惺作态，全部都是他真心所想，仅此而已。而正是因为明晓这一点，佐助才分外焦躁。鸣人从很久以前就十分擅长若无其事地说出这种让人恼火的话。当那对湛蓝的双眸专注地凝视着自己时，佐助可以清晰地从中窥见自己的倒影，那双唇中倾吐的话语轻而易举便能将佐助击溃。

这个很久以前，指的是两人还在一起的时候。就理论而言，两人有过一段相当浓情蜜意的时期。父母交好，彼此也算得上青梅竹马，上学期间就曾被同期好友调侃为天造地设的一对，后来两人确定恋爱关系也是顺理成章。然而笑谈说毕业季即分手季，这对小情侣也没能逃过这种诅咒，佐助和鸣人就毕业去向问题产生了巨大分歧。无数次的争吵过后，二人分手，佐助出国深造，鸣人则选择留在国内，从此两人再无交集。  
过去的事既然已经过去，便再无被提起的必要，人也一样，佐助认为自己亲手为两人的恋情画上了一个漂漂亮亮的句点。直到今天的偶遇，让佐助那颗沉寂已久的心久违地躁动起来。

2  
父母意外过世后，由于鼬早已不知所踪，只有鸣人陪伴在佐助身边处理丧事。前来吊唁的人们在表达完自己的惋惜后又匆匆离去，只有剩下的人照旧要过着自己的生活。佐助在这期间一直表现得十分平静，实际上，过于平静了。兼职的便利店老板说，佐助君这段时间在家里好好休息也可以哦，不用急着来上班。然而一个残酷的事实是，不兼职就没有收入来源，父母留下的遗产并不足以应付佐助未来生活与学业的开销，于是忽略掉身边竹马担忧的眼神，佐助说道：“不用，我可以。”鸣人固执地坚持接送佐助上下班，好像害怕一个不留神，佐助就会如同落入南贺川的雪花一样消失似的。

因为一场突如其来的大雨，二人浑身湿透，狼狈不堪，幸好鸣人租住的公寓距便利店不远，可以到那里暂作休整。  
佐助以前也来过鸣人的公寓几次，但还是第一次意识到原来室内空间是如此狭小，简直是稍有动作就会不小心触碰到对方。因为突降暴雨的缘故，空气潮湿而闷热，水汽从房间各个角落泛上来，湿漉漉地漫过皮肤。  
佐助接过鸣人递来的干毛巾擦拭湿发，偏头看向窗外。透过没有拉紧的窗帘，可以瞥见阳台上的盆栽。那家伙曾经振振有辞地说给植物浇水可以放松心情，并且建议佐助也养一盆，结果不出所料遭到了佐助的无情拒绝。植物绿油油的，和主人一样生命力旺盛，恰逢大雨也不见蔫，足可见照顾的人隐藏在粗枝大叶下的细心温柔。  
此刻其主人仿佛一个移动热源，时时刻刻提醒着佐助自己的存在。湿透的T恤黏在后背极其不舒服，但这并不是让佐助局促不安的主因。光线顺着缝隙溜进来，与室内昏黄的灯光相调和，融化氤氲成一种暧昧的氛围。每一次无意的肌肤相触都是煎熬，几乎像把佐助放在火炉上炙烤一样，房间里仿佛有什么压抑的东西一触即发，而这是接近沸点的前一秒。  
佐助想起鸣人这段时间以来欲言又止的眼神，简直是把“我有话和你说”写在脸上一样。他打定主意，要是那家伙说出什么“我同情你”之类的蠢话，自己就给他一拳，然后摔门而出。  
然而鸣人说：“对不起。”  
“什……？”  
佐助莫名其妙，可鸣人立马冒冒失失地亲上来，让这发问破碎在唇齿间。佐助在接吻间隙想，不愧是意外性第一啊，真是太狡猾了。不，也许是佐助自己主动吻上去的才对。  
空气逐渐升温，情欲慢慢发酵。不知是谁先开始的，等到反应过来他们早已四肢交缠，双双跌倒在床上。  
他们很快除去自己和对方的衣物。佐助感觉到有温热的吻落在眼皮、鼻梁、嘴唇上，短暂地温存过后，又依依不舍地往下滑去。犬齿吮咬喉结，舔舐锁骨，最终停留于胸前两点。被粗糙的舌苔玩弄乳头的快感太过强烈，佐助无意识地揪紧床单，难耐地蜷缩脚趾。  
尽管事先做了扩张，鸣人进入的时候，佐助还是因为疼痛下意识地抓住眼前人的头发，结果摸了满手潮湿。之前明明已经擦过了，不应该这么湿才对。佐助艰难抬眼看去，才发现那家伙居然在哭。眼泪大颗大颗滚落，活像被主人遗弃的小狗，实在可怜极了。  
佐助不得不忍耐着快感与痛苦断断续续道：“笨蛋，你为什么要哭啊？要哭也应该是我才对吧，你这样……”你这样，我也要……哭了啊……  
鸣人胡乱抹了一把脸，够上去蹭他的脖颈，毛茸茸的金发拂过耳畔，在颈项和下巴上留下湿漉漉的痕迹，呜呜咽咽：“我一直很担心佐助啊，佐助什么都不肯跟我说，我也不敢问。我想分担佐助的痛苦，佐助痛苦的时候，我也好痛苦，但是只要佐助幸福，我也会感到幸福的说。”  
“……你是白痴吗？”佐助一把拉过鸣人，凶狠又蛮横地噬咬起他的唇瓣来，口齿间能尝到铁锈味，是鸣人的嘴唇被咬破了，对方却一声不吭，只是温柔地迎合着佐助。两行清泪在不知不觉中滑落佐助的面颊，又被鸣人小心翼翼地吻去。  
于是这便是宇智波佐助的末日了。从此刻起，佐助承认了眼前这个人，承认漩涡鸣人既是他的盔甲，又是他的软肋，他亲手将自己的弱点交予对方手中。

快感从相连的一点火花带闪电似的贯彻全身，佐助被逼出一声黏腻的呻吟。情至深处，佐助一直呼唤着鸣人的名字，如同溺水的人抓住浮木，如同缺氧者呼吸最后一口氧气，如同久居黑暗的人迎接第一缕光明。  
暴雨持续下着，浇灭了暑气，凉意丝丝渗入，鸣人的体温是周围唯一的热源，佐助好像要从他身上汲取生命源泉似的紧紧拥着他。喘息声与雨声混杂在一起，恍惚间，佐助错觉自己和鸣人正身处暴风雨中的一叶小舟上。狂风大作，暴雨倾盆，小舟行将颠覆，可是鸣人的眼睛里藏着两轮太阳。太阳不像火焰，不会把人灼伤，它只是辐照着，如此温和，如此包容。漩涡鸣人这个名字含在佐助舌尖，嚼烂了，吞下去，连心脏也变得温暖起来。  
意识昏沉间，佐助模模糊糊地想，和这家伙一直在一起好像也不错。

3  
疾驰的车猛地顿住，轮胎压轧路面，发出一声刺耳的嘶鸣，佐助拉住鸣人领结，迫使对方靠近自己，又重重一口咬上他的唇瓣，挑眉道：“你到底做不做？”他自以为横眉竖目一副恶相，殊不知看在鸣人眼里却是满含春情，秀色可餐。  
“会被看到啊我说。”鸣人嘴上这么说着，解开佐助裤带的手却毫不含糊。他低下头吻过仍拉着自己领结的佐助的手指，将它们好好舔过一遍后，又含在口中仔细吮吸。灵活的舌头不放过任何一个地方，连手指根部也被好好照顾到，那色情的动作好像在舔别的什么东西一样。佐助恨恨地想到，几年不见，这家伙的技术越发的长进了，也不知是不是经常和别人学习交流，身体的反应却很诚实，敏感的身体根本受不住熟悉的调弄，只是这种程度的刺激，佐助的下体便已硬得发痛，马眼溢出清液，笔挺的西裤前头明显晕湿了一块。  
鸣人抽出他的皮带，佐助的阴茎便迫不及待地跳了出来，黏糊糊的前列腺液沾了鸣人一手。鸣人松开自己的裤子，将两人的阴茎放在一起揉搓，明明只是这么简单的动作，快感却排山倒海般向佐助涌来，几乎将佐助淹灭。佐助能清晰地感觉到鸣人温暖的手指在自己马眼处打转，他咬住嘴唇，目不转睛地注视着两人性器相抵的部分。快感太过鲜明，像闪电一样击中了他，又好像正有一千只小虫子在啃噬他的身体，那无法纾解的痒意折磨得他要发狂。  
夏季衬衫轻薄，此刻胸口的布料被顶出两处明显的突起，隐约可见淡色的乳头。鸣人也不管手上沾满两人体液，揪住其中一点用力一拧，佐助惊叫一声，掐住鸣人肩膀，大口喘息起来，两人的衬衫都被射出的白浊染脏了，就连车上也到处都是。  
鸣人低笑：“小佐助可真是心急呀。”他说话的语调和平日阳光元气的声音一点也不一样，带着些低哑，彻底点燃了佐助的情欲。  
佐助推开鸣人，舔舔干裂的嘴唇，踢掉长裤，解开衬衫扣子，露出清瘦白皙的身躯。他伸手捏住自己一边乳尖，那里已经自发挺立，仿佛亟待人采撷的朱果。佐助挑衅地看着鸣人，放肆又煽情地大声呻吟起来。他眼部轮廓深刻，眼尾狭长，明明有一副好相貌，却因为总是板着脸而透出几分冷淡。此刻佐助的双眼微微眯起，越发显得容姿瑰丽，十足勾人。他伸手往自己的下体探去，刻意放缓了动作，好叫鸣人看见，方才被他舔得湿淋淋的手指，是如何伸入那肉红色的小洞里去的。  
后穴久未承欢，进入得却并不艰难，轻松便容纳了一根手指。鸣人一直专注地看着佐助的一举一动，向来明朗如天空、澄澈如大海的双眸中燃起两团蓝色的火焰。海上也会起火吗？那充满占有欲与侵略性的目光叫佐助激动得浑身战栗，他按着鸣人的后颈，将他压向自己。鸣人顺从地放低身躯，覆在佐助身上，和他一起靠着放下来的椅背，却又忽然握住佐助手腕，将佐助的双手高高举过头顶，猛地刺进那个诱人的小洞。后穴终于等来了期待已久的客人，热情地欢迎着，吮吸着，泌出肠液以作润滑。阴茎与温热潮湿的穴肉交缠，发出咕咕啾啾的声响，过多的体液被粗大的阴茎挤出穴口，佐助股间一片狼藉。  
鸣人在情事上有着野兽般的直觉，他死死地将佐助按在车座上，阴茎在佐助肠道内疾风骤雨般不停进出。佐助承受着这番蓄势已久的撞击，错觉自己整个儿都被鸣人填满了，似乎连肠道也要被肏成鸣人阴茎的形状。车内空间有限，两人采取的是最老套的体位，这姿势使得佐助能一直观察到鸣人因为自己而失控的模样，对方眼睛里藏着的两轮太阳熠熠生辉，他感到前所未有的满足。他叫喊得声嘶力竭，咬住鸣人的肩颈，好像只有这样才能够表达出自己的爱意。他感到自己的灵魂在刹那间毁灭，又因为鸣人的爱而重生。  
快感临近阈值，佐助的呻吟被鸣人顶撞得破碎不堪：“射给我。”  
“欸？可是在车上没办法清理……”  
鸣人一僵，清楚地感觉到自己的阴茎被穴肉绞紧了，一股热流不受控制地充溢在佐助体内，与此同时，佐助的阴茎也吐出清液来，滴滴答答地流到车底。佐助实在是累极了，汗津津地瘫倒在鸣人怀里。

“所以我们这算是和好了吧？”  
“……笨蛋。”


End file.
